This invention relates in general to vehicle lighting and, in particular, to an auxiliary lamp for use with boats, trailers, recreational vehicles, trucks, automobiles or the like.
More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, this invention relates to an all purpose auxiliary lamp having a built-in "on-off" switch which permits the ready replacement of burned-out bulbs without requiring the use of any tools.
Auxiliary lamps are used on boats, trailers, recreational vehicles, trucks and automobiles, for examples, to comply with government lighting regulations, for decorative purposes, and as a convenience item to provide light in such areas as the trunk, closets, storage spaces or to facilitate working on or around the vehicle at night. Some of such lighting is of a portable nature, for example a spotlight which may be connected to the vehicle power supply by means of an adaptor which plugs into a cigarette lighter permitting the lamp to be used about the vehicle by means of an attached cord. Other such lights, for example courtesy lights, are attached to the vehicle and illuminated by means of a switch connected into the lamp circuit. These lamps may be actuated manually and/or automatically by the opening or closing of a door acting on a switch coupled into the illuminating circuit. Such courtesy lights are generally designed into the vehicle as original equipment, and are placed by the vehicle manufacturer according to the vehicle specifications.
The instant invention provides an all-purpose lamp which eliminates the necessity for a separate control switch in the illuminating circuit by incorporating the switching function into the lamp structure itself. The lamp is designed such that movement of a portion of the lamp controls illumination. In this manner the contacts of the illuminating bulb incorporated into the lamp are self-cleaning, eliminating problems associated with contact corrosion and the accumulation of dust, dirt or debris which can insulate the bulb contact from effecting a proper electrical connection with the vehicle power supply. The all-purpose lamp construction permits the illuminating bulb to be readily replaced, when necessary, without requiring the use of any tools.
One application for the invention is its use as a clearance or I.D. identification lamp. Because a burned-out lamp can be so readily replaced, once the lamp has been mounted, for example high up on a truck trailer or recreational vehicle, a simple tool or a bent coat hanger can be used to operate the lamp or to replace burned-out bulbs in a manner hereinafter described in detail. The ability of the lamps to function in that manner, eliminates the need for using a ladder to replace bulbs and permits the selective illumination of one or more of the lamps as desired or required by motor vehicle laws.
Another application for the lamp of this invention is use in display panels wherein lamps are mounted in a grid pattern and selectively illuminated to display information. The ease with which burned-out bulbs may be readily replaced, especially eliminating the need for hand tools or ladders to effect replacement, greatly enhances user convenience and improves user safety by the use of these lamps for work purposes.
The construction of the lamp with the actuator portion moving the bulb in to and out from contact with the energizing contacts of the vehicle power supply not only eliminates the necessity of a separate actuating switch, but permits the lamp to be positioned to be automatically turned on or off by the opening and/or closing of a door. This feature is especially useful in, for example, recreational vehicles or boats wherein the closing of a closet, cabinet or storage area door can automatically turn off the light preventing accidental drain or discharge of the vehicle battery.